To Have and To Hold?
by Smackalicious
Summary: This was going to be quite an adventure. [Written for McGiva challenge at NCIS Fanfiction Addiction. Story is completed.]
1. Chapter 1

Title: To Have and To Hold?  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Romance, Action/Adventure, Humor  
Genre: Het  
Pairing: Timothy McGee/Ziva David  
Summary: This was going to be quite an adventure.  
Spoilers: General season 4, but pretty minor.  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Author's Notes: Written for McGiva challenge at NCIS Fanfiction Addiction. Story is completed and will be posted one chapter a day, for 7 days.

* * *

Gibbs zoomed into the squadroom, headed for his desk, and called out, "New case. McGee, David, grab your gear."

McGee and Ziva shared confused looks, then turned to Tony's desk, to find the other agent . . .

"Where's Tony?" Ziva asked, flicking her head back to face Gibbs, who was removing his gun from his desk drawer.

Gibbs shrugged half-heartedly, then said, "Ask the Director. She seems to be in control of my team lately."

Ziva turned to McGee again, giving him another concerned look.

"Are you waiting for an invitation?" Gibbs barked, momentarily stopping in his trek to the elevator. "Come on!"

"Sure thing, Boss," McGee said, holstering his gun and jogging to catch up with the older man.

Ziva nodded and followed the men into the elevator, letting out a breath she had been holding. This was going to be quite an adventure.

"So, what's the case?" McGee asked once the elevator doors closed.

Gibbs remained staring ahead as he answered, "Serial killer. Four naval officers have been found stripped, bound, and slashed from throat to stomach."

Ziva grimaced. "Sounds pleasant."

"Well, Officer David, now is not the time to get squeamish, because you two," he finally turned to look at them, "will be getting to know this case . . . intimately."

Neither Ziva nor McGee had time to ask questions as the elevator stopped at the garage level and they headed for the truck.

Thirty frantic minutes later, after Ziva had nearly drove the truck into a sprinkling of roadside vegetable sellers, they arrived at the crime scene. McGee stumbled blindly from the truck, eager to escape what would surely one day be his deathtrap. Ziva smirked at his reaction and wandered over to him.

"Feeling a little beneath the weather?" she asked, and he looked up at her, a "you're unbelievable" look on his face.

"Under, Ziva. It's under, and you have to ask?" He shook his head. "I don't even know how the hell . . ."

"Hey!" They looked to Gibbs, who was standing at the house, waiting for them. "You two can chat later, assuming I don't kill you first!"

They walked quickly up to the house, where Gibbs opened the door and presented them with the crime scene in all its grisly detail. The three of them carefully treaded the blood-spattered floor, attempting to maintain the scene, and arrived at a set of bodies.

Ziva nodded as she surveyed the victims. "I now understand what you meant when you said we'd be getting intimately involved with this case."

The set of bodies was a man and a woman, their hands joined together.

"Our vics," Gibbs stated, turning to face Ziva and the shocked McGee, "were married couples."

Ziva raised her eyebrows and mumbled, "Till death do they part." McGee turned his shocked look to her. "Look at it this way, McGee: This will be a lot more fun than sitting in the office all day." She chuckled softly at the worried look on his face and squatted down by one of the bodies.

"Gibbs, you can't possibly be thinking . . ."

"Yeah, I am," Gibbs replied, still observing the scene. "Undercover work is part of the job, you know that."

"I do, I guess I just wasn't expecting . . ."

"That you'd have to fake a marriage to Ziva?" McGee turned to look at Ziva, who blew him a kiss and winked. He turned back to Gibbs, who was now looking at him. "It'll be easy. Just fight all the time. No one will be the wiser." He smirked and bent down to the bodies again.

"Yes, I'm sure I can get very used to this," Ziva said, sidling up to McGee and suddenly grabbing his ass.

"David! Less play, more work!"

"Of course." She withdrew an evidence bag from her coat, shaking it open and winking again at McGee, who still registered a look of shock on his face.

No, _this _was going to be the adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs, McGee and Ziva arrived back at NCIS Headquarters after investigating the scene, where Gibbs announced the next plan of action.

"If you two are going to be convincing as a couple, we'll need you to move on base, something we've already cleared, and every inch of that house is going to be covered in surveillance equipment."

McGee listened raptly, nodding, then stopped. "Even the bathroom?"

"Every inch, McGee," Gibbs responded. "We can't take any chances. Serial killer, remember?"

"Right." McGee nodded again. "So, uh, are we going to have any privacy whatsoever?"

"What part of every inch of surveillance did you not understand, McGee?" Gibbs threw him an incredulous look. "Are you really so concerned with privacy when there's a killer on the loose? One who is possibly looking to you two as his next victims?"

"Or her," Ziva put in, at which Gibbs shot her a dirty look. "What? I'm just saying, many women are capable of murder."

"But multiple murders?" McGee asked, temporarily turning his attention to her.

She shrugged. "I've killed many people. I don't see why not."

McGee rolled his eyes and turned his entire body toward her. "Yeah, but you're an assassin, not a serial . . ."

"How many times do I have to tell you two to pay attention?" Gibbs interrupted. "You're almost worse than DiNozzo!"

"Right, Boss," McGee agreed. "Won't happen again."

Gibbs turned his disgusted look to the plasma screen in front of them, which now showed their new identities. He clicked to zoom in on the picture and turned to them. "I want you two to memorize every detail of these identities. It's going to take more than just cop work to pull this one off."

Just as McGee and Ziva began studying the screen, Gibbs flicked it off again, grabbing his coat and heading for the elevators. "Abby's lab," he called, and they hurried to catch up before the doors closed.

The trio entered Abby's lab, McGee and Ziva excitedly chatting about their new mission as Gibbs rolled his eyes and caught Abby's attention by setting a Caf-Pow! in front of her.

"Gibbs!" Abby said, whipping around, flicking her pigtails in his face as she did so. "I have everything McGee and . . ." She suddenly trailed off, distracted by the looks in the two agents' eyes and how thrilled they were to be doing this undercover op – and probably each other.

"Abbs," Gibbs reminded her, and she narrowed her eyes, turning back to her computer.

"Right." She started typing. "All _those two _will need to complete this mission successfully." She suddenly flipped around and glared at the two agents, who were still laughing – _laughing_, can you imagine? – over how they'd need to really put on a great act for this one. "That is, assuming they stay focused on the case."

McGee stopped talking and looked over to Abby, having noticed the note of hostility in her voice. "Something wrong, Abby? You seem a little . . . on edge."

Abby slowly faced her computer again. Damn McGee. Why did he have to be so . . . _McGee_? She forced her usual Abby demeanor and replied, "I just want to see this guy put away."

"Or gal," McGee put in, garnering a smirk from Ziva.

"What?" Abby asked, confused.

"Uh, the killer. Could have been a woman, too. Ziva said . . ."

"Whatever," Abby cut him off. "Let's just get this show on the road and get this . . . _person _put where he – or she – belongs."

"In prison," Gibbs finished. "You got what they need?"

Abby nodded, returning to her normal self. She skipped over to her office and returned with an array of electronic equipment, both to be installed in the house and for the pair to wear while undercover. "You two take care of my babies, alright? I don't lend them out to just anyone."

"Yeah, yeah, they'll feed and bathe them and do whatever else needs to be done," Gibbs responded for them. "We need to get going."

"Sheesh," Abby said. "Patience is not your strongest virtue, have you ever been told that?" She cocked her head at the older man, and he couldn't help but smirk at her antics.

"Don't make me start calling you 'Abigail,'" he threatened, and Abby relented, handing over the equipment to the bright-eyed agents, who walked quickly to the door, eager to get started on the assignment.

"Remember to check in with me!" she called after them, and as the door shushed shut again, she slumped down in a desk chair, swiveling in a circle and sighing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tommy and Lisa?" McGee asked with incredulity. "That's not even funny."

Ziva chuckled and flipped through their documents. "Did you really expect something different? You set yourself up when you wrote a book based upon . . ."

"For the last time, Ziva, I did not write a book based on anyone!" McGee slammed on the brakes as they reached a red light. He turned to her. "Do you really think I would have a character based off you falling for a character based off Tony?" He suddenly tightened up, realizing what that statement could imply.

Ziva tipped her head to study him. "And just _who _would this character based off me be falling for, then?"

McGee shrugged, attempting nonchalance. "It's not important. We have a killer to catch."

Ziva nodded slowly, turning her attention back to the documentation, at least for the moment. "When asked how we met, we'll say you were stationed in Israel for a year, and we stumbled upon each other while you were off-base. It was love at first sight." Ziva sighed melodramatically, enveloping herself in the story.

McGee gave her a doubtful look as they reached another stoplight. "I'm highly doubting this killer is going to ask when and where we met, Ziva."

She shrugged, flipping her folder closed. "You never know who's going to ask these things. It's best to be prepared." She turned towards him, raising a finger. "Isn't that your motto from, what was it? Boy something . . ."

"Scouts," McGee responded, taking a right turn. "And yes, always be prepared is the motto. You're right."

Ziva smirked triumphantly, then looked up to see the base looming ahead of them. "There it is. Home sweet home."

McGee nodded, both in agreement and because she got an American saying correct. "You ready?"

Ziva grinned. "I may even allow you to carry me over the doorway."

McGee attempted to hide his fright. "Um, it's threshold, and um, I think I'll decline that offer." He pulled into the driveway of their house, and turned off the engine.

As they stepped from the vehicle, Ziva slammed the door and sidled over to the driver's side and leaned against the hood, doing her best to look sexy – which wasn't that hard in the first place. "Think you can't handle me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well . . ." he trailed off, looking at his shoes and toeing the ground. "It's just that . . ."

"What?" Ziva asked softly, stepping closer to hear his answer.

He looked up suddenly. "I'd have to catch you off-guard." With that, he picked her up in a fireman's carry and ran for the door, Ziva laughing the entire way.

They reached the door and McGee had to fumble around for the housekey, as Ziva kicked at him, wanting down.

"McGee! Put me down!" she screamed, still laughing.

"It's Tommy," McGee responded in a deep voice, as if he were channeling Tony, and he pushed the door open. As they entered the house, he allowed her to slide down, and suddenly their faces were mere inches apart.

McGee cleared his throat and backed away, not wanting to be tempted into doing something he shouldn't be. "Uh, we should get unpacked."

Ziva closed her eyes and nodded quickly, following him into the living room. "So, what brought on the macho act?"

He turned to face her, misinterpreting her words. "Excuse me?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Carrying me into the house just now. I was just joking around . . ."

"I know that, Ziva," he responded a little harsher than intended.

Ziva gave him a steely look. "Lisa. Thank you for ruining a perfectly nice moment." She turned on her heel and stalked out of the room, leaving McGee shaking his head.

Back at NCIS, Abby and Gibbs had witnesses the entire exchange, and Gibbs smirked. "I'd say they're going to do a stellar job pulling off this marriage act." He took a sip of his coffee, chuckling to himself.

Abby, on the other hand, was not quite as excited as Gibbs. She sat there, slumped down in her chair, a glare directed at the video feed. "Why does it even matter that they look married? It's not like the serial killer cares. And it's not like they have to prove it to anyone else."

Gibbs gave her a sidelong look. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous."

Abby sputtered. "Why would I be jealous of Ziva? It's not like her and McGee are actually married. I know that." Gibbs gave her a look. "What? I do. So they can go on and play house and I won't care a bit."

Gibbs nodded, raising an eyebrow. He had a feeling there was going to be some reigning in that would be needed with his team after this case. But that could wait – there was a serial killer on the loose, and that was inherently more important than the personal lives of his agents and of one green-eyed lab technician.

"Let's see what's going on, Abbs," he said softly. They zoomed back in on the agents, and found McGee had caught up with Ziva, and was attempting an apology, which she was not accepting.

"Come on, Ziva, would you just listen to me? That's all I'm asking." McGee stalked around behind Ziva, trying to get forgiveness from her.

Ziva suddenly turned, almost knocking McGee over in the process. "Fine. I will listen."

McGee started to speak again, but then stopped, looking nervous.

"What is it?" Ziva prompted.

"I . . . I can't do this with the cameras and everything," he explained, turning redder by the word.

Back at NCIS, both Abby and Gibbs rolled their eyes. Gibbs picked up a hand-held radio and spoke into it. "McGee! Get over yourself!"

McGee heard the order and gulped, knowing that he'd have to disobey it. "Uh, Boss, I don't think you understand. I need to speak to Ziva . . . privately."

At this revelation, Abby positively seethed. "You're not going to take them off surveillance, are you?" she asked, not wanting things between those two to get any cozier than they already were.

Gibbs shrugged. "It'll only be for a few minutes, Abbs. Besides, the sooner he gets this out of his system, the more he'll be focused on the case."

Abby narrowed her eyes at him. "You're being awfully nice, Gibbs. What gives?"

"I am not being nice," he retorted, and turned on the radio again. "McGee! You're getting three minutes. Go."

"Thank you, Bo . . ." McGee's voice was cut off as Gibbs turned off the surveillance equipment.

"I can't believe you just did that," Abby said, shaking her head. "This is _my _equipment . . ."

"Yeah, and _my _case," Gibbs finished. "I can do whatever the hell I want, and if that means three minutes for McGee to apologize or tell Ziva he loves her or . . ."

"He wouldn't, would he?" Abby asked, petrified.

"I don't know, Abby," Gibbs replied, aggravated. "All I know is that McGee bumbling over something stupid he did is going to get us nowhere. And if he's distracted when that killer comes . . ."

Abby's eyes widened. She turned back to the blank screen in front of her and started a silent mantra: _Please don't be admitting love. Please don't be admitting love. Please don't be . . ._


	4. Chapter 4

Ziva looked at her watch. "Your time is running out, McGee." He looked at her with wide eyes, and she apologized. "Bad choice of words. Still, go on."

He took a deep breath and let it out. "Okay. I-I never expected us to be put in this situation, and that's why I reacted the way I did back in the foyer . . ."

"The what?" Ziva interrupted him.

He looked at her. "Entryway. It's also called a foyer. Anyway, that's not important. The reason I acted the way I did was because . . ."

Before he could finish his statement, Ziva pressed a finger against his mouth and signaled with her other hand for him to be quiet, motioning with her head to the outside of the house. He got what she was saying and they crept towards the nearest window. This might be it.

"Ziva," McGee hissed. She turned to face him. "I think our best bet here is to pretend we don't know anything out of the ordinary is going on. Remember, this guy thinks we're married."

Ziva nodded. "Right. And how should we go about that?"

McGee took a deep breath, then remembered their lack of surveillance and turned back to the other room. "Gibbs."

"What?" Ziva asked, losing his train of thought.

"The camera," he muttered, causing Ziva to make a face of realization.

As he was trekking into the other room, there was a knock on the back door, and Ziva grabbed him. "We don't have time," she hissed at him, and before he could respond, she had him wrapped up in a passionate kiss, both to silence him and to fool the killer.

The knocking at the back door continued, and soon, a voice joined in. "Hello? Anyone home? I'm here for the plumbing. I need to get into the basement." The door let out a creak as the visitor pushed the door open.

McGee pulled away from Ziva's lips, moving his own lips to her neck, so he could whisper in her ear. "I thought you locked that door."

She nibbled on the edge of his chin as she responded, "I thought I did, too."

Back at NCIS, Gibbs fidgeted nervously. "What the hell is taking those two so long?"

"Probably planning their honeymoon," Abby said, glaring at the blank screen.

Gibbs turned to her. "You do realize you're not helping the situation any."

"You don't understand, Gibbs," Abby sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. The last thing he wanted to do was bring _feelings _into a case. But he didn't want to see Abby hurting, either, so he let out a sigh. "Try me."

Now it was Abby's turn to roll her eyes. "Oh, right. You want to know. You just want to solve this case and be out of here."

"Well, yeah," Gibbs said. "I'm not gonna lie about that. But I certainly don't need tension among the members of my team, either. So just tell me what's going on and we'll be done with it."

"After the case," Abby mumbled. "We need to keep an eye on McGee and Ziva."

Gibbs turned back to the screen. "Fine. Let's get the cameras back on."

Abby reached over and flicked on the screen, and the first sight that came up was McGee and Ziva staring at each other with intensity, and as Abby turned on the sound, she couldn't believe what she heard.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry about the short length; I shall update again tonight._


	5. Chapter 5

McGee held Ziva's face in his hands, ready to pour his entire being into this marriage act. "I know I don't say it enough, but . . . I love you."

Ziva almost forgot they were on a mission when she heard those words. She simply remained staring back at him, not sure how to react. McGee caressed her cheek, bringing her back to reality. "I – I love you, too."

McGee attempted to hide a smile. This was supposed to be natural for them, if the killer were to believe they were married and not undercover cops, and he had to keep his emotions in check. His heart was already beating at about a thousand beats a minute, both from the killer being mere feet away and from the thrill of kissing Ziva and admitting love to her. He didn't want to let on that his statement might be more truth than fiction.

The back door suddenly slammed shut, causing both agents to jump slightly. They had been caught offguard, and that was very bad. They needed to collect themselves if they wanted to capture this guy.

"Hello?" McGee called out, feigning ignorance. "Who's there?"

The killer appeared in the doorway, brandishing a huge wrench. "Plumber. Ready to have your pipes cleaned?" He gave the two of them a devious grin.

McGee looked to Ziva, a worried expression on his face. Only one thought ran through his mind: _Please let Gibbs know._

Abby continued to pan the scene, as Gibbs studied the house with an eagle eye. Suddenly, he caught a flash of silver, and ordered, "Go back, Abbs."

She did as told, and as Gibbs caught sight of the killer, he shot out of his chair, rushing for the door.

Abby sat and stared at the screen, tapping her fingers together nervously. Hopefully Gibbs could get there in time, and hopefully McGee and Ziva remembered their training and took this guy down. Otherwise . . . she didn't even want to think about the otherwise.

She closed her eyes and tried to block the thought from her mind, then opened them and flicked the camera back to where McGee and Ziva were standing, now holding hands, looking terrified.

The killer walked menancingly towards the duo. "I have been waiting to get in here, and when no one answered, I just let myself in. I hope that's not too much of an inconvenience." He thwacked the wrench against his hand, an entirely cliche serial killer move in and of itself, and Ziva rolled her eyes.

He saw this and his jaw tightened. "Am I _boring _you, lady? Because I can make things a lot more interesting right now."

Ziva smirked. "So can I." She deftly reached into her ankle holster and withdrew her backup weapon, pointing it at the killer, all while still squeezing McGee's hand.

The killer suddenly dropped his wrench, holding up his hands. "No, no, don't shoot me, no, I-uh, I never meant it!"

Ziva laughed, releasing McGee's hand and stepping towards the killer. "Do you believe that, Tommy? He's not so tough after all."

McGee wanted to stare in shock at Ziva's approach, but remembered his training and stepped up to join her. "We do see this a lot in our line of work, don't we, Lisa?"

Ziva nodded. "Surely."

The killer suddenly snarled his upper lip and lunged for the pair, but was unsuccessful in his attempt, as Ziva smashed him on the back of the head with the butt of her gun. He collapsed to the ground in a heap, and Ziva turned back to McGee.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" she asked, brushing off her hands and kneeling at the man's unconscious body, gathering his hands behind his back and handcuffing him.

McGee grinned, joining her beside the body. "You're amazing, Ziva."

Ziva smiled back at him, sensing things were taking a turn for the better.

Abby quickly picked up the phone and pressed a number.

"Gibbs."

"Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs! They got him!"

"Well, good. I was hoping they hadn't stopped to play grab ass."

Abby was silent for a moment, her attention turned back to the screen, where McGee had just praised Ziva as being amazing, and where they were now ogling each other openly.

"Abbs, I asked if they were hurt at all."

"No, no, they look fine," she said softly.

"Good. Get Ducky and get down here just in case."

"Right," Abby responded, and hung up the phone, her thoughts still on the scene unfolding in front of her. McGee was always hers – Ziva had already gotten Tony's attention, and Gibbs and Ducky didn't count. She couldn't let Ziva take another man from her. If she lost McGee, then who would she have?


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs burst into the house, gun drawn, ready to shoot in case the killer had escaped McGee and Ziva's clutches.

McGee held up his hands as Gibbs entered the living room. "It's okay, Boss. Ziva used her wicked spy skills to take the guy down."

Ziva stood from where she was crouched next to the killer's body. "He's just being modest, Gibbs. I could not have done it without his help."

He turned and smiled at her, then looked back to Gibbs, who was studying the body. "How long's he gonna be out?"

Ziva shrugged. "Who knows. But we should be good for a few hours."

Gibbs looked at her in disbelief. "A few _hours_?"

She shrugged again. "What can I say? I'm a trained assassin. It's not often that I don't kill someone when I apprehend them."

Gibbs smirked despite himself, shaking his head. "Ducky and Abby are on their way. I'm going to cordon off the scene. You two . . . find something to occupy yourselves until Ducky gets here."

"No problem, Boss," McGee responded, perhaps a little too eagerly, for Gibbs turned back and raised an eyebrow at him. "Uh, I mean, we'll stay out of the way."

Gibbs nodded and headed back to the car for police tape, leaving McGee and Ziva alone in the living room.

"You know, Ziva," McGee started as they took a seat on the couch, "I-I was kinda scared back there. I thought for sure he was going to kill you. I couldn't imagine what I would have done had that happened."

Ziva looked at him, touched. "Thank you, Tim." He looked up at the use of his first name. "I was not as fearless as you believe, either. I couldn't let him hurt you, not after that amazing performance we gave."

McGee let out a nervous chuckle, then fell silent, the tension eating away at the room. Finally, he spoke. "Ziva, I . . ."

At the same time, Ziva said, "I'm sorry."

They laughed and Ziva motioned for McGee to speak. "I wanted to let you know that there was a good reason for me to act the way I did back in the foy- entryway." He fidgeted nervously. "You see . . ."

Ziva shook her head, silencing him. "I know. I'm sorry. I realized what was going on and when you didn't react the way I expected you to, I-I freaked out." She paused. "That is the correct expression, yes?" McGee nodded quickly. "So I am sorry, Tim. I admit I wanted you to kiss me back there, and hopefully you weren't scared off by my behavior."

McGee looked at her with wide eyes. She was blushing ever so slightly, and he couldn't help but smile. "No, Ziva. If anything, I was worried you would think less of me." She gave him a confused look, and he continued. "This is pretty silly, but I've liked you for awhile, Ziva. I didn't want to give in to my feelings and have you see me as weak."

Ziva surprised him by picking up his hand. "I would never see you as weak, Tim. You're one of the strongest people I know."

He smiled, looking down at their entangled hands, then cleared his throat, asking the question he had been dying to ask: "Does the offer for that kiss still stand?"

She smiled slightly, looking him in the eye. "I don't see why not. You've already proven to be quite the charmer."

They both started laughing, and leaned in towards each other, ready for their first _real _kiss.

Suddenly, the door popped open again and Gibbs reentered, this time followed by Ducky and Abby. McGee and Ziva quickly separated, standing to greet the trio.

"McGee!" Abby cried, launching herself at him. "Are you okay?"

McGee reeled backwards from the force of her hug. "Yeah, I'm fine, Abbs." He looked over her shoulder to where Ducky was examining Ziva for any trauma.

Abby turned to where he was looking, a frown settling on her lips. He was more interested in Ziva than her. She had lost him.

"All looks well, my dear," Ducky stated, patting Ziva on the shoulder. She smiled at him, then turned to catch McGee's eye, finding him smiling, as well.

McGee suddenly remembered Abby and looked at her, seeing the hurt look on her face. His face fell. "What's wrong, Abbs?"

She looked at him pointedly. "What's going on with you and Ziva, Tim?"

His eyes widened. "I-uh, Abby, I don' t know . . ."

Ziva wandered over to the two of them, seeing the panicked look upon McGee's face. "Something wrong?"

"I think I can answer that," Gibbs said, walking over to the three of them. They all turned shocked faces to him. "This . . . _killer_ is actually Special Agent Tom Rockwell."

Ziva narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't understand."

Gibbs smirked. "You successfully passed the test. I now trust that _your _trust in each other is unwavering, and that you'll have each other's backs whenever the situation calls for it."

"You mean, you set this all up?" McGee asked, still confused. Gibbs nodded. "But what about the dead bodies?"

"Duck." Gibbs turned to the mortician.

"You see, Jethro came to me with this brilliant plan to conduct a trust exercise, and required a plan that would force you two into a dire situation, much like . . ."

As Ducky continued his ramble, Gibbs left the house, quickly followed by Abby. "You're saying you set this whole thing up just to prove McGee and Ziva trust each other?" she asked, baffled. "But why the marriage scheme?"

He simply turned and looked at her, and her mouth fell open in realization. "You _wanted _them to get it on."

He rolled his eyes. "Well, I wouldn't put it that way."

"Gibbs, I think I can live with that," Abby said, linking her arm through his as they headed to his car.

"Don't let it get out," he responded. "I don't need my reputation ruined."

Abby stopped and mock saluted him. "Yes, sir. You can count on my secrecy."

He shook his head and got into the car, leaving Ziva and McGee to listen to Ducky's exaggerated ramble.

* * *

_Only one more chapter left! Reviews are love, guys. :)_


	7. Chapter 7

Ziva, McGee and Ducky stepped off the elevator at the main floor, laughing. As they rounded the corner to enter the bullpen, they saw that Tony was back.

McGee and Ziva shared a smile, knowing that everyone but Tony was aware of their new status, and they took advantage of that, McGee resting his hand on the small of Ziva's back as they took up residence in front of the large screen used for videos.

Tony looked at the pair with narrowed eyes, curious. Just then, the elevator opened again and Gibbs and Abby exited, Abby bouncing over to Tony's desk.

"It's Tony!" she squealed, giving him a huge bone-crushing hug. "Only my favorite boy at NCIS." Gibbs cleared his throat. "Uh, I mean, aside from Gibbs, of course." Gibbs grinned, perusing the paperwork in his hands. She whispered in Tony's ear. "But you're really my favorite."

Tony grinned, but his attention was still on McGee and Ziva, who were still standing awfully close. "Uh, Abbs, what's up with those two?" He motioned to the duo, watching with wide eyes as McGee's hand travelled lower and lower down Ziva's back.

Abby grinned. "Well, Tony babe, let's just say there's a _lot _you miss when you're gone on assignment." He turned to her, a horrified look on his face, and she responded with a huge smile and a kiss on his cheek.

They turned back to the new couple, Tony simply staring in shock and Abby smirking in knowledge, and watched as McGee's hand indeed reached Ziva's nether regions, and as Ziva looked up to McGee, a devious look on her face, and whispered something in his ear. McGee's face lit up and they turned, walking past Tony and Abby, Ziva giving Abby a high five as they wandered past.

"Where are they going?" Tony asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"I don't know," Abby responded, following their path to the elevator, "but I'm guessing wherever it is, we shouldn't interrupt them."

The horrified look on Tony's face deepened as they heard Ziva's loud giggle resonate from the silver box. Yes, chances were good they wouldn't want to be bothered.

THE END!!!

_A/N: Haha, you totally should have seen that ending coming with me. I'm addicted to smut, I am. And this isn't even smutty! At any rate, thank you all for the reviews (some of which were hilarious coughOzGeekcough), and I hope you all stick around for any future stories I write!_


End file.
